z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor of the Dead
.~""Doctor of the Dead" is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on December 5, 2014. Plot Synopsis Four years before the zombie apocalypse, New York City was just recovering from Hurricane Sandy ... and a creepy bald doctor was wandering the streets picking up junkies, giving them mystery injections and stealing brain tissue. Who is this guy? Meanwhile, back in the present, California is no longer the final destination of the team as they're now headed to Fort Collins, Colorado to meet up with Dr. Merch, the doctor who originally experimented on Murphy. The Zombie Messiah's been acting super-weird lately, and Cassandra looks to be at death's door. En route to Fort Collins, the team talks about their plans for the future: Doc plans to buy a boat, Roberta is considering settling down in California and 10K has about six thousand more zombies to kill. When they arrive, Roberta handcuffs Murphy as a precaution - who, in turn, heads toward the entrance as many zombies attack. After letting the team sweat a little, Murphy escorts them through the crowd of the undead and into the lab. Meanwhile, back in the past, in an Ebola quarantine camp, that same bald doctor shows up to presumably perform the same brain-tissue theft on an Ebola patient. Hmm ... In the present, 10K and Doc kill a few zombies as the team infiltrates the lab where they believe Dr. Merch is waiting to help Murphy. It turns out all they find are some old computer files suggesting that scientists had been working on a vaccine even before the actual zombie outbreak. As the team goes further into the facility, they have to get naked to go through the decontamination procedure, after which they discover the results of really insane human experiments that had been going on. Worse, they uncover a new breed of mutant zombie: strong, deformed, ready to kill ... and decidedly unimpressed with the Zombie Messiah. The Zombie Messiah isn't really impressed with them either, as, in a display of sudden brutal strength, he tears off their heads with his bare hands. Murphy, what's up with you, buddy? As the team continues to explore the facility, Cassandra becomes too weak to go on and the team finds her a safe place to lie down, perhaps to die. When Murphy is alone with her to supposedly say goodbye, Cassandra becomes very uneasy ... but why? We cut away before we see what exactly went down with them. The team then finds a poor half-melted mutated guy sprawled out in front of a computer who shows them a video of how he got to be this way (it was because of Dr. Merch!), after which they meet the bald doctor we've seen in the flashbacks: Dr. Kurtz, who says he's here to help. Sure. Citizen Z, who has access to the world's highest caliber facial-recognition software, realizes that Dr. Kurtz is not who he says he is, he's actually Dr. Walter Kurian, the quack who may have been responsible for the zombie apocalypse. Citizen Z frantically warns the team to kill the doctor and a gunfight ensues, during which Cassandra bursts in with a bite mark on her cheek, presumably from Murphy. Murphy orders Cassandra to kill them and she easy dispatches the two soldiers, after which she is shot by Dr. Kurian. During the fight, Doc is shot and Murphy escapes. We find Murphy in the decontamination room, with Citizen Z warning him not to breach the quarantine without going through decontamination. Murphy, however, has had it. He accuses Citizen Z of leading them into the trap and refuses to trust him. Murphy pulls the door open and activates the fail-safe, a thermonuclear warhead. Murphy runs to the elevator and begins to... "shed." Meanwhile, the rest of the West-bound Team is still in the lab, attempting to revive Doc when the soldiers that Cassandra killed earlier turn. However, Cassandra returns as well and fights them off, giving the team time to escape. They reach the elevator and find Murphy's skin and clothes, but don't have time to ponder as they see the warhead coming their way. As Citizen Z watches on, he's alerted to several other warheads launching from around the globe, pre-apocalypse fail-safes against nuclear attack, set on dead-man triggers. Among the targets, is the NSA Northern Command Outpost, Citizen Z himself. Citizen Z rushes to the surface and stares at the warheads as they fly towards their pre-set targets, uttering "God, I hate the apocalypse." At the end of the episode; Roberta, Citizen Z, 10K, Doc, Mack, Addy, Murphy, and Dr. Kurian are all confirmed to be alive (It is unclear as to whether Murphy can still be considered "living"), although their continued survival looks bleak. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Michael Welch as Mack * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K Co-Stars * Lisa Coronado as Dr. Merch * Joe Handelman as Kazakhstan Cop * Donald Corren as Dr.Walter Kurian * Christopher Morson as Johnny * George Mount as Bill * Stephanie Kim as Haitian Doctor * Unkown as Brandon Doyle * Allison Yolo as Young Woman * Kendall Wells as Soldier 1 Deaths * Bill * Johnny * Kazakhstan Cop * Brandon Doyle * unnamed survivors Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! "I lost everything including myself!"~ Murphy to Citizen-Z. "I hate the apocalypse..."~ Citizen-Z Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Videos References